


Oops

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Another akuma attacks the school and Marinette can't get away to transform.





	Oops

It has been three years since Marinette first became Ladybug but only a year since she and Adrien started dating. It has also been a little over a year since Chat stopped trying to flirt with her as Ladybug and found himself a girl that seemed to make him very happy. No, the two still hadn't revealed their identities to each other but Marinette had been debating whether she should recently. Currently, Marinette is running for her life, on the verge of being late for school again.

"Hey girl!" Alya called from the the front of the school with Adrien and Nino by her side. Marinette gave an exhausted wave to her friends and her boyfriend. The bluenette bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. When she had recovered enough, she stood up straight and was immediately greeted with a peck on the lips by Adrien. Marinette returned the affectionate gesture after she recovered from the surprise attack.

"Good morning, Mari," Adrien greeted when they separated.

"Goofing morning, Adrien!" She greeted back with a smile. Then the group went inside and straight to their home room. Aliya was complaining the entire time about how Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't become a couple yet and how they need to be set soon or everyone on her blog will go crazy. The others laughed at Alya's whine. Chloe came into the room and glared at Marinette beforje sticking her nose in the air with a 'hrmph'. Long story short, Chloe didn't like that Adrien was dating Marinette. The rest of the school day was peaceful for the most part. It was only when Chloe opened her mouth when trouble started. It was an hour before lunch when and Akuma attacked the school. All the students tried to evacuate the school as quickly as possible while Marinette and Adrien tried to find places to hide. Adrien was easily able to make it into an empty restroom but Marinette wasn't so lucky. She kept getting pushed and shoved by the rushing students until she finally tripped and fell onto the ground in front of the Akuma.

"I am the Janitor! You all will swim in your own trash!" The Akuma said as he began to zap everything, turning it into a pile of trash. He zapped a rafter above her head but before she could scream, a black blur zoomed by and she was gone. The blur carried her out of the school and into a nearby alley, away from the Akuma. Chat looked over every inch of Marinette for any signs of damage. Other than a few bruises that occurred because of everyone shoving her, Marinette was fine.

"Be careful, Mari," Chat lightly scolded. "If you end up in the hospital, you'll miss our date on Friday." He quickly pecked her lips while Marinette froze in shock. Chat was about to leave when he noticed the wide eyes on his girlfriend's face. He was confused for a moment when he realized that he was still in his suit. "Please forgive me, Princess. I wanted to tell you but Ladybug doesn't want us to tell anyone, including each other, about our secret identities. You need to keep this between...us?" Chat stopped when he heard Marinette start laughing. Although he loved her laugh, he was confused as to why she was laughing at a moment like this. "Mari?" It tool th e poor girl another moment to calm herself down enough to talk again.

"I'm sorry, chaton," Marinette said as she did her best not to laugh again. "I find this whole thing funny." Marinette opened her purse, still giggling, and allowed Tikki to fly out. "Tikki! Spots On!" The a burst of pink light, Marinette was replaced with Ladybug. It was Chat's turn to go into shock. To say the least, he was at a lost for words, making Ladybug laugh again before she kissed his cheek. "Common, kitty. We have a butterfly to purify." With that, Ladybug raced back towards the school with Chat right on her tail, still slightly dazed. They were definitely going to have to have a talk at the end of the day.


End file.
